


I see you

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big brother keith, F/M, Hurt Lance, Oneshot, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad lance, hurt pidge, miscommunications, plance, plangst, sad pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: “My name is Katie!” Pidge yelled. “And I’m right here. I’ve always been right in front of you” She put her head in her hands, and let the tears fall. “Why can’t you see me?”





	I see you

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I want to right plangst right now. Not sure why, but I cried while writing this. Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Rosie

The metal door slid open, revealing a tired looking Pidge. Lance mentally cursed himself for bothering her at such a late hour. 

“Sorry Pidge, were you sleeping?” 

“Nah. I got a buttload of new Galra code that I’ve been looking at.” She shuffled back into her room. “Come on in.” Lance tiptoed through her “organized mess”, looking for any place to sit. He finally spotted a free space on her bed, and plopped down beside Pidge. 

“You should really try to sleep y'know.” Pidge threw him a disapproving look, and snorted.

“So, whats up?” Lance looked up at Pidge, who was clacking away on her laptop. He sighed.

“I talked to Allura.” The clacking stopped, and he found himself staring into amber eyes. “It didn’t go too well.” His voice cracked, and almost instantly, warm arms surrounded him. He leaned into her hug. Over their years in space, he had grown closed with the green paladin. They had spent countless nights playing video games, reminiscing about earth, and just talking. 

“Oh Lance.” She whispered into his hair. “I’m sorry.” They stayed like that for a while, Pidge’s head in Lance’s hair, Lance’s arms around her waist. When they pulled away, Lance sniffled, and smiled. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine, really.” Pidge threw him a doubtful look. 

“I mean look on the bright side! I’m now free to pursue other alluring alien women.” He laughed, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Pidge joined him, though her laugh seemed hesitant. “It’s really a shame there weren’t more princesses on this ship. We could do with more Altean beauties.” Pidge resumed her typing. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Lance frowned. Why did she sound so upset? 

“Dude, lighten up a little, I’m fine, I promi-” He was cut off by Pidge slamming her laptop shut.

“You think it’s all about you huh?” Lance was taken aback by her sudden outburst. “I’m sorry you just got your heart broken, and I’m sorry there are no other beautiful women on this ship, but for once in your life, can you think about what I’m feeling?” Lance didn’t know how to react. Where was this coming from?

“What? Pidge, what are you saying?” The green paladin ran a hand through her messy curls, and continued, in a softer voice.

“You spend all this time looking around for “Mrs. Blue Lion”. Every planet we visit, every space mall we take cows from, every station we help, I have to endure your endless comments. “Did you see the legs on that one Pidge?” “She has really pretty eyes Pidge.” “Oh Pidge, I might be in love.”” She held the bridge of her nose, and took a deep breath. “Did you ever thi-” There were tears in her eyes, and Pidge swallowed again. “Did you ever think to stop looking around, and look ahead instead?” Lance’s mouth opened and then closed again. 

“Pidge-” 

“My name is Katie!” Pidge yelled. “And I’m right here. I’ve always been right in front of you” She put her head in her hands, and let the tears fall. “Why can’t you see me?” 

Lance was unsure how to comfort his friend. He felt like a total jerk. All this time, the only thing that concerned him was getting Allura to date him. He would tell Pidge about his feelings without even considering how she felt. He wanted to hold her, and tell her he was sorry, but he was too afraid. So he did the coward thing to do, and left. 

 

Pidge heard the door swish open and click shut. Her hands trembled, and she sobbed into her pillow. She had tried to be supportive of Lance’s romantic endeavors, but after a while, she just become tired. Tired of him only seeing her as his “wing-man”, or “best pal.” She wanted him to see her as a girl. As Katie. It was dumb for her to fall love with Lance. Such a cliche. What type of idiot falls in love with her best friend? The green paladin wiped her eyes, and re-evaluated the mess she had created. He had left. Without a word. Just like her dad and Matt. She had lost her best friend. Pidge lay down, and cried some more.

“Pidge, wait up.” Pidge turned around to see Keith jogging up behind her. She offered a smile.

“Hey Keith, whats up?” Keith furrowed his brows, and stared at her. Pidge squirmed a little under his gaze.

“Are you okay?” Those were not the words she was expecting. 

“Uh, yeah? Why do you ask?” Keith sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. As much as he hated to admit it, he found himself caring for the green paladin as if she was his sister. Maybe it was because Shiro was somehow both their suto-brothers, or maybe he just wanted to protect her. Whatever it was, he didn’t like seeing her sad. 

“You just seem a little down.” Pidge looked down at her feet. “Katie, you’re like my baby sister. You can tell me anything.” 

“It’s nothing.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “I’m fine.” 

“Look, I’m not great with emotions, and I suck at giving life advice, so just tell me who or what I need to punch, and consider it done.” Pidge let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Please no.” She looked him in the eyes. “It’s Lance.” Keith growled. 

“What did he do?” Pidge shrugged and shook her head.

“Nothing, or everything. I don’t know anymore.” Keith looked expectant, like he wanted more details, and so she told him the whole story. How she didn’t like Lance at first, but then they become friends. How he would talk to her about all his girl problems, and they would hang out late at night. She told Keith about her feelings for the sharpshooter, and how he left her. By the end, she was crying, and he was hugging her. 

“He’s an asshole.” Pidge let out a teary laugh. 

“Thanks for listening Keith.”

“Anytime Katie.”

 

The next few weeks were hell in Lance’s opinion. It seemed like Pidge was doing everything in her power to avoid him. Whenever he would walk into a room, she would walk out. During missions, she would partner up with Keith instead of him. She even took to eating her meals before everyone else.

“Lance! Earth to Lance!” Lance jerked up as Hunk waved a hand in front of his best friends face. 

“Huh?” Lance looked at Hunk. “Oh, hey buddy.” Hunk frowned. 

“Lance, whats wrong?” Hunk leaned on the counter, and stared at his friend.

“Nothing. Okay, everything.” Lance’s brow furrowed, and he groaned, letting his head drop on the countertop. “Don’t hit me with the spatula Hunk, but I think I really hurt Pidge, and now she won’t talk to me.” Hunk narrowed his eyes. 

“What did you do?” Lance explained everything. Hunk hit him with his spatula.

“Hey! I said no hitting!” Lance rubbed his shoulder. “That really hurt!” 

“I should hope so. Do you have any idea what you did?” Lance shook his head dumbly, and Hunk sighed. “Lance, do you know how many times Pidge has come into my room for a hug because she had a nightmare that we all left her?” Lance shook his head again. “Too many times. That poor girl had been through more than you can ever imagine with her dad and brother leaving her behind. And you go and leave her too.” 

“I didn’t mean it.” Lance’s gut was filling with regrette. He had left her. Hunk patted him on the back.

“I know you didn’t, but does she?” Lance put his head in his hands. He had to make this right. 

 

It was harder then it seemed. The more Lance tried to talk to her, the more she seemed hell bent on ignoring him. And the worse part was he was starting to see how absolutely amazing Katie Holt was. There was that time she re-coded the program for their training missions, creating a real AI they could fight against. An opponent that grew smarter with them. Or that time Allura hosted a ball, and she took his breath away in that green, vintage dress. Or even that time she saved his butt against the Galra. THe more Lance watched her, the more he realized he was in love.

 

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!” Lance charged at Ezor. This was not how the mission was supposed to go. Pidge looked absolutely terrified. 

“Ooh, we have a live one here.” The Galra commander smirked. “Unfortunately, this may pose as a problem. She tossed Pidge to the nearby soldiers, and gestured for them to follow her out the cell door. “It seems Pidgey here will have to be…” She waved her hand in the air as if looking for the right word. “Asked some questions elsewhere.” Shiro glared.

“No. Let her go.” Ezor laughed. Lance stood up. 

“Take me instead.” Ezor sighed.

“Honestly, your human heroics are plain stupid.” She turned to leave, stopping in the doorway to look at Lance. “Don’t worry loverboy. I’ll make sure you can hear her screams from here.” 

Lance lunged at her, but the door was already slammed shut. He swore as he hit the door. Shiro looked distraught, Keith visibly seething. Hunk got up to help Lance. 

“What do you care if she dies?” Lance looked at Keith, who was rising up. “Why do you suddenly care about her?” 

“What do you mean? I’ve always cared about her?” Lance stood up. Keith took a few steps forward.

“Oh really? Then why did you leave her? Why did you hurt her?” Lance lowered his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to. I was going to apologize after the mission. I swear.” 

“Yeah, well what if you never see her after the mission? I hope your happy knowing Pidge might die thinking you hate her.” Lance opened his mouth to retort, but Shiro cut him off.

“ENOUGH.” Everyone looked at the leader. “Arguing isn’t going to bring Pidge back. Keith, apologize to Lance.” Keith looked at his feet, shoulders sagging.  
“I’m sorry man. I took my anger out on you, when I shouldn’t have.” Lance swallowed.

“It’s fine. I really messed up. I shoul-” He was cut off by a shriek. Katie. The screams continued until they stopped. Eerie silence passed, as every prisoner held their breath. Then the screams started again. 

“Mom, what are they doing to her?” Krolia looked away. 

“It’s called water death.” Lance flinched at the name. Hunk put a hand on his shoulder. “They torture the victim with electric shocks before holding their head under water for extended periods of time. If the victim drowns, they simply shock them back to life, before repeating. It’s extremely painful, and will lead to eventual death.” 

Everyone in the cell looked horrified. Katie’s screams continued to echo through the chamber. Then, silence. 

Their cell door creaked open to reveal a slightly disheveled looking Coran. 

 

Where was she? Lance burst through another cell door, only to find it empty. Like the last one, and the one before that, and the ten before that. He was starting to get frantic. 

“KATIE? KATIE, WHERE ARE YOU?” Lance ran down the next hallway. The rest of the team was getting to their lions. Lance was sent to find Katie. He burst through the first door on his right, and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Katie lay on a gurney, sopping wet, stripped down to her camisole and shorts. Wires were hanging out of her arms, and stomach, and were attached to a machine that belonged in Frankenstein. She wasn’t moving. Lance ran up to her, and gently began to remove the wires. He winced as he had to pull out the needles from her skin. He caressed her cheek, and bit back a sob. 

“Lance?” Her voice was hoarse for screaming, but he heard her loud and clear. 

“Katie! You’re going to be just fine.” She smiled weakly, and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. She shook her head.

“Lance, I’m not going to make it out of here.” She took a laboured breath in. “You and I both know that.” Lance shook his head. 

“No, don;t say that Katie. We have our whole lives to live together.” 

“Together. That sounds nice.” Lance laughed.

“Yeah. We can get married on the castle, and our kids would be the cutest, smartest little space kids in the galaxy.” Pidge laughed, but it turned into a coughing fit. 

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself? You haven’t even asked me out.” Lance smiled., brushing her messy locks out of her eyes.

“Katrina Holt, you are the love of my life. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize you were standing right infront of me. You are everything I could ever want, and I will never leave you again. Will you please go out with me?” Katie smiled.

“Yes.” 

“Then you have to stay alive long enough for us to get out of here.” She nodded. Gently, he scooped her up, cradling her frail body to his chest. He began to run.

“Keith, power up the lion's, I’m here.” Lance panted into the coms. He ran into Red’s hanger, and gently placed Katie down. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He sat in the pilot's seat, and steered Red to the hanger door. As the lions left the cruiser, he let out a sigh of relief. They had made it. 

“Lance, how is she?” Shiro’s voice reached through the coms. Lance smiled. 

“She’s in bad shape, but she’s going to be fine. Isn’t that right Katie?” No response. “Katie?” 

He ran to his lions hanger. Katie was lying on the bench, eyes closed and skin pale. Too pale. He shook her gently, as if trying to wake her up. “Katie, we made it. Open your eyes.” Silence echoed through the lion louder the any explosion.

“Lance, what’s happening?” Hunk sounded worried. 

“Lance, why isn’t she responding?” Keith’s voice was shaking. 

Lance was frantically trying CPR. “Come on Katie, this isn’t funny anymore. Open your eyes.” 

“Lance!” Alluras voice rang out, drowning out all sobbing and cursing from the other paladins. “Lance, she’s gone. There’s nothing you can do.” 

“No!” Lance snarled. Sweat was dripping down his forehead from trying to resuscitate the green paladin. “I can still save her.” 

“No, you can’t Lance.” Alluras words hit him hard. She was right. Katie was gone. He bent over her body, and inhaled her scent. He cried.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it?


End file.
